


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Naegis Meet Class 78th

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [31]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: After finally checking out of the hospital, Hana and Shingi Naegi are introduced by their son and future daughter-in-law to the remaining survivors of Class 78th. Will take to the rest of Makoto's friends as well as they took to Kyoko?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Naegis Meet Class 78th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Dasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dasher/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by B-Dasher, and takes place after the events of “Naegi Family Reunion” and “Hana and Shingi Naegi Awaken”. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, son? We don’t want to be overcrowding your apartment.”

Makoto shook his head as he walked through the hospital lobby, flanked by his parents as he assured them “Dad, Mom, it’s gonna be okay. Kyoko and I don’t mind loaning you our bed until we can get the old house rebuilt. We’ve talked about it, and we WANT you guys to stay with us, really!”

Hana beamed as she replied “Thank you, Makoto…what did we ever do to deserve a son as kind as you? Or a daughter as loving as Kyoko?”

As Makoto smiled bashfully and scratched his cheek, Shingi asked “So…is Kyoko waiting at the entrance?”

As they approached the door, Makoto nodded “Yeah, she’s waiting with the car outside.”

Hana and Shingi smiled as they stepped outside and saw Kyoko waiting for them, a smile on her face as she stepped forward to hug her future in-laws.

“Dad, Mom. It’s good to see you fully recovered.”

Shingi and Hana smiled, the patriarch replying “It’s good to see you again, Kyoko.”

Once Hana got a turn for a hug, she replied “You and Makoto are too kind, dear. To let us stay with you while we get our bearings.”

As the two women released each other, Shingi raised an eyebrow and asked “And you two brought friends?”

Hana looked behind her future daughter-in-law with a curious expression as she saw four other young adults, two men and two women.

Makoto smiled and circled around to stand in the middle of the four unfamiliar faces before he explained “Mom, Dad, these guys are the other surviving students of the 78th Class of Hope’s Peak Academy. They’re my closest friends, and Kyoko and I decided we wanted you to meet them when you were discharged from the hospital.”

As Kyoko walked over to join her fiancé, Hana and Shingi looked to each other, then nodded and smiled before they walked in front of the reunited 78th Class and bowed.

“Hajimemashite. My name’s Hana Naegi; I’m Makoto’s Mother. Thank you so much for being there for my baby boy.”

“Mom…” Makoto groaned quietly as he blushed, pouting as he heard Hina and Hiro giggle in the background.

Kyoko merely smiled at her fiancé, placing her hand on his shoulder as Shingi introduced “My name’s Shingi Naegi; I’m Makoto’s Father. Thank you all for helping my son to grow into the man he is today.”

Makoto smiled bashfully as Hina stepped forward, bowing as she introduced “Hi there! I’m Aoi Asahina, but my friends call me Hina. At Hope’s Peak Academy, I was known as the Ultimate Swimming Pro, but now I just teach P.E. at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Hana smiled and replied “It’s good to meet you, Hina.”

Shingi nodded “You must be a talented athlete and teacher.”

Makoto nodded, explaining “Hina joined six sports teams at her old high school, and she was even scouted for the Olympics before the Tragedy. And her energetic disposition really helps to energize her students and motivate them to do their best.”

“Wow, that **is** impressive!” Shingi praised, making Hina blush and smile bashfully at the praise.

As Hina chuckled, Hiro stepped forward and introduced “Yo! The name’s Yasuhiro Hagakure. Hiro for short. I used to be known as the Ultimate Clairvoyant, but now I’m just a drama teacher at Hope’s Peak.”

Hana looked at Hiro curiously and asked “Clairvoyant? That’s interesting; how accurate are your fortunes anyway?”

Hiro beamed proudly “My fortunes have at least a thirty percent chance of coming true!”

 _Only thirty percent? That seems…suspect…_ Hana and Shingi deadpanned.

As if reading their thoughts, Kyoko nodded “Indeed, and he used to be a cheapskate in the past with his fortune telling business. Believe it or not, his practices once landed him in a heap of trouble. Isn’t that right, Hiro?”

Makoto frowned at his fiancée as he thougth _Kyoko…why did you have to go there?_

Shingi frowned and asked “…What **kind** of trouble, Hiro?” before he crossed his arms over his chest, Hana mimicking his posture and parental glare as the former Clairvoyant sweat nervously.

After a moment, Hiro sighed and confessed “…Okay, I’ll admit it…when I went to high school with Makoto, I…sold a fortune to this girl for her entire life savings…then she had her Dad call the Yakuza to hound me for the money. So to pay off my debt, I…tried to sell them Makoto’s organs…”

“YOU WHAT?!” Shingi cried out in disbelief.

“YOU TRIED TO SELL MY SON’S ORGANS TO THE YAKUZA?!” Hana bellowed, scowling at the former Clairvoyant.

“WAH! I SAID I WAS SORRY!” Hiro cried out as he sunk to his knees, bowing his head in apology for his past actions.

Seeking to defuse the situation, Makoto told them “Mom, Dad, we dealt with it back then, and he hasn’t tried anything like that since.”

Kyoko nodded “Indeed; Yasuhiro Hagakure has matured into a somewhat more responsible person than he was since the organ incident. At the very least, I can safely say he’d never resort to criminal activity to pay off a debt anymore.”

Seeing his parents’ glares begin to soften, Makoto urged “Mom, Dad, I don’t condone what Hiro did. But we’ve grown past that, and I wouldn’t have hired him if I didn’t trust him. So please, don’t be too harsh on him.”

Hana and Shingi sighed, nodding as they relented to their son’s judgment.

“Well…if you say he’s reformed, son, then I suppose I’ll trust you.” Shingi replied.

Hana meanwhile cautiously agreed “If Kyoko says she thinks he’s matured, then I’ll trust her judgment.”

Hiro let out a sigh of relief before standing up and stepping backwards, bowing in apology as Makoto frowned at his wife for letting slip the part of their past he would have preferred to keep under lock and key.

Seeing Kyoko shrug, Makoto coughed awkwardly into his fist and asked “…Why don’t we move on?”

Toko nodded and stepped forward, frowning as she mumbled “I’m…Toko. Toko…Fukawa. I used to be the…Ultimate…Writing Prodigy. Now, I create lesson…plans for Komaru’s…English Class…”

Shingi smiled and replied “It’s nice to meet you, Toko. I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere before…”

Makoto smiled and explained “Toko’s written a lot of romance novels. You might know one of her books; So Lingers the Ocean?”

Hana’s eyes flashed in realization as she exclaimed “Oh, I loved that book! I never thought I’d get to meet the author personally! Can you autograph my copy if it survived?”

“You…you want my…autograph?” Toko smiled in disbelief as she muttered “Nobody’e ever…asked for my…autograph before! If you really wa…”

Toko’s nose twitched, making her eyes widen as she immediately covered her nose with her palms.

Concerned, Hana asked “Toko, are you alright, dear? Do you need a handkerchief?”

As Toko furiously shook her head, the others thought _Oh no…not here…not now!_

As Shingi opened his mouth to speak, Toko finally sneezed, releasing her palms from her face and revealing bright red eyes and a slithery tongue.

Hana and Shingi watched as Toko cackled “Hahahahaha! Hey, why are we at a hospital? And who are you two?”

A shocked Hana stammered “T…Toko…are you okay?”

Took stuck her tongue out and exclaimed “Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you people?! Toko is a loser name!”

“What happened to you?” Shingi exclaimed, not knowing what to make of the young girl in front of him.

Byakuya sighed “I guess there’s no avoiding it. Mr. and Mrs. Naegi, what you see before you is Toko’s split personality, Genocide Jack.”

“G…GENOCIDE JACK!” Hana and Shingi exclaimed in fear.

“You mean that serial killer who was on the news before the Tragedy? THAT Genocide Jack?” Hana asked, shaking in her boots.

“And you’re okay with this?!” Shingi asked, struggling to accept that his son had befriended a serial killer.

Jack just smiled innocently and replied “Actually, I call myself Jill now, and I’m totally domesticated!”

 _…There’s such a thing as a domesticated serial killer?_ The bewildered parents sweatdropped, feeling like they had stepped into the Twilight Zone.

Makoto nodded and tried to pacify his parents “Mom, Dad…I know this is…strange…but she really is reformed. She agreed to stop killing people if we didn’t turn her in when we found out. And she helped keep Komaru safe during the fiasco in Towa City!”

“Y…you did…?” Hana and Shingi uttered.

Jill nodded “That’s right! I made sure no Monokuma laid its claws on my good friend Dekomaru!”

_…Dekomaru…?_

Kyoko sighed and concluded “There’s not much point in trying to make much more sense out of this. I suggest just accepting that your son has a talent for befriending and reforming almost anyone, including former serial killers.”

Hana and Shingi sighed before Shingi gave a small smile and conceded “Well…since she kept Komaru safe…I suppose we can overlook your…checkered past.”

Hana nodded agreeing hesitantly “…As long as you had nothing to do with that despair business…I suppose we can just accept this as one of your…quirks.”

“Oh, don’t worry, even I can’t get down with that bitch Enoshima and her despa…”

*Ah-choo*

Toko blinked, looking around as she asked “Huh? What happened?” Her eyes widened as she realized “Oh no…did…SHE come out?”

Seeing his parents’ bewildered looks, Makoto explained “Toko and Jill don’t share memories, so they don’t have any recollection of what happens when the other is in control.”

Blushing in embarrassment, Toko bowed her head and apologized “Sorry for h…her…she only comes out when I sneeze or see blood…I swear…”

As Toko slinked back behind Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny sighed and introduced “Guess I’m the only one left. Name’s Byakuya Togami.”

As a few seconds of silence passed by, Makoto sweatdropped before he explained “Byakuya’s…not a man of many words, but in school he was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and heir to the Togami Conglomerate before it was destroyed during the Tragedy. Since then, he’s rebuilt it slowly but surely. He also manages the finances at Hope’s Peak Academy as our Chief Financial Officer.”

Shingi nodded “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Togami-san.”

Hana followed suit, greeting “Thank you for helping Makoto with the school. It must be stressful, keeping track of Hope’s Peak’s finances and running your own company at the same time.”

Byakuya smirked proudly and remarked “Such feats are child’s play for one as talented as a Togami.”

 _…Quite narcissistic, isn’t he?_ Hana and Shingi deadpanned, sweatdropping before Byakuya’s smirk turned into his more neutral expression.

He turned around and announced “Well, that’s all of us, right? I don’t have time to dilly-dally anymore; I have company business to attend to. Goodbye.”

“Wait! Master, wait for me!” Toko cried as she hurried after Byakuya.

Hiro rubbed the back of his head and explained “Um…I have to get home and write my next lesson plan. Nice to meet you, for serious!”

As Hiro walked off, Hina explained “Yeah, I have to go too. I have papers to grade, so I’ll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Naegi!”

Hina waved with a smile before running off, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone with Makoto’s parents.

“So…” Makoto began awkwardly, scratching his cheek as he asked “…What did you think of my friends?”

Hana smiled and nodded “They seem like quite the cast of characters.”

Shingi concurred “I agree; they all have their unique qualities, but all in all they seem like good people.”

Makoto smiled, nodding “I’m glad. I know some of them can seem strange, but they’re still my friends and I wouldn’t trade them for the world.”

Kyoko smiled before she suggested “So…should we get to the car and get you two settled?”

“Of course; lead the way, dear.” Hana nodded before she and Shingi followed them to the car, still digesting the interactions they had with their son and daughter-in-law’s friends.

_Makoto, Kyoko, I’m glad you have friends you can rely on…and we were glad to meet them!_


End file.
